gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki: Community Noticeboard ' Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behavior from GTA Myths Wiki staff. For requests for promotion, please go to 'GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. Voting Requirements Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Every User can cast a vote. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another users vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. *To vote or add a request you must have at least 100 edits, have been an active user on the wiki for at least one month, and be in good standing with no Blocks within the past month on your record. Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Active Requests Ban Gunshow For Good Since being brought back only two months go, he has gone from a being good, to back to his old tricks. He has posted a few good forum posts, but his recent activities, outweigh the good. http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:41505 is a link to Ali's post on Sas's wall about Gun's talks in the chat recently. He was then banned from chat, but got back on as WhiteWolfGamer. He needs to go away, for good this time. Fear The Thunder 16:41, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - MattMythMaestro 02:13, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *'NOT VOTING'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 04:59, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - --''SMG-20'' • SuperMythGangsta • 08:47, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:44, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *'No ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 14:10, April 24, 2016 (UTC)'' *'No - 'Deaтh002 (talk) 14:55, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes (No place for racism)'- 'Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 23:51, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes 'One True Slash aka "CREATOR" (talk) 19:52, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I changed my vote, mainly because what he is doing right now is effecting a lot of people, racism and sort of "name calling" almost like bullying is not acceptable, I mean Sasquatch gave you a chance, and you'd willingly go against him? No loyalty man, I think the time is now at the place where you are becoming more and more abusive. MattMythMaestro 02:15, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *I thinking about something else.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 04:59, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *You should've put this as a bureaucrat only-vote. --''SMG-20'' • SuperMythGangsta • 08:48, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *As of yet there is no proof they are the same person and the message in chat could have just been him fooling around, like he said in one of the threads. Most of the "wars" that have been started here by our own staff members have been caused by childish people who take the littlest joke as an insult and none of them have been banned for basically the same thing. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:44, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *Exactly, definitely what Vault said. AwesomeBoy (contact) 14:10, April 24, 2016 (UTC) '' *He alleged Sasquatch for being biased on the HOF, and this needs to be decided by Sasquatch himself. I don't think he needs the permission of anyone, since he is the founder. ;) ''Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 18:14, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *He made racist remarks on few users and this right here is a quote of what he said in the chat once: "i love you sasquatch gunshow is a nazi can I have HoF now?". Not only did he made this Nazi comment, but also insulted this wiki's Hall of Fame. Isn't that enough already? I can keep listing all the things he should be banned for if I have to. One True Slash aka "CREATOR" (talk) 19:52, April 25, 2016 (UTC) *Keep listing them then. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:57, April 25, 2016 (UTC) *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1031212. Even Wikia users insisted against his actions, particularly against religion, but I don't want to bring that sickness to our wiki. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 20:01, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Requests